


love garden

by hyunguuon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Lowercase, M/M, Prince Hyungwon, fictional legend, jooheon is an emotional support, knight jooheon, not much angst, there's a legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: the one where the prince can always rely on his knight in shining armour.(or hyungwon is the heir to the throne and jooheon is his personal knight)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	love garden

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing a chaptered fic, please bear with me.  
> i'm also trying to make it emotional ?? it'll come up in the next chapters !!  
> kihyun, changkun and minhyuk will appear in the upcoming chapters as well, for now enjoy ! 
> 
> (also tried to make this longer than my other fics but what can you do, it's pretty short)

in that moment everything felt cold. the atmosphere in the throne room was as freezing as the coldest of winters when the king entered. in all of his glory, he walked up to the throne and sat as everyone bowed. the king did not look warm at all, no spark in his eyes, he had that sort of aura that made everything around him look dull and cold. the aura of a great ruler that demanded attention and admiration, not the kind that is earned through care and consideration for his people, but through harsh decisions and intimidation.

his son on the other hand was all the opposite, he had light in his eyes, and in his features lived the warmth that his mother gave him. soft traits and dark eyes were everything but his father’s blue piercing eyes and sharp traits. the son looked nothing like a king for now, he wasn’t strong, he wasn’t harsh, he wasn’t anything like his father and well, he wasn’t even king for now. yet the prince had to assist his father in decision making, and so here he was, sitting in as much smaller throne, next to his mum who looked exactly like him. 

the prince was wearing a navy blue velvet dress shirt and vest with a white fur coat covering it. diamonds and jewels adorned the medals on his vest yet still shimmered albeit being covered by the magnificent fur. the crown on his head was made of gold and the most refined jewels in their kingdom. it had been made for him when he was younger when he inherited the heir title, and it still perfectly fit him. the prince looked ethereal, of a beauty that couldn’t even be explained.

the coat he wore looked comforting. comforting to him for it spared him from the crisp cold, but also to everyone around, the prince just looked like comfort, like a ray of hope for their future when the king is no longer king, and has to stop ruling over his kingdom the way he is. he shined through everyone’s heart in hopes of a better future.

there is no war in their kingdom for the war is outside of it. it’s hidden, it’s discreet, but the assassins sent by the prince’s father are numerous, and _always_ come back. 

in the room, there are other nobility, but the most important person there to the prince, is his personal guard, a knight, one of the best of their knights, jooheon. 

with his piercing eyes and dark hair, he looked nothing like the man he really was, the man the prince fell enamoured of. a forbidden love that no one knew of.

a shadow followed the prince up to his room. used to it, he didn’t speak a word until the heavy wooden door of his chambers was closed. 

“you look particularly troubled tonight, my prince.” the shadow spoke, voice like honey. the prince took his coat off and set it down on his baldaquin bed. 

“i have already told you to stop calling me your prince, jooheon” the said man smiled and walked up to the prince. 

“it feels too intimate, hyungwon. your name is too beautiful.” 

“stop flattering me, fool.” 

the two of them stared at each other and with a sad smile, hyungwon turned around to look out of the window. 

“i know you like it.” jooheon walked up behind hyungwon and wrapped his arms around his waist. to which hyungwon jumped slightly. the knight held the prince close, so close he could hear his heart beating, fast. he could also see the adorable redness of his ears caused by embarrassment. jooheon left a kiss right where his neck met the soft velvet of his collar. 

“ _jooheon_ …” hyungwon sighed softly, secretly. 

a knock on the door cut them off, sending jooheon flying far away from the prince.

a maid informed hyungwon that his bath was ready and asked if he wanted the servants’ help, to which he declined and thanked the maid. hyungwon had always been polite and nice, he was everything the kingdom needed to find peace. a great balance with the two other princes of the neighbouring kingdoms. people of all three kingdoms only wanted one thing, for the three princes to take their fathers’ place. all three of them being the peaceful kings promised by an old mystic legend. 

jooheon was required to be with hyungwon at almost all times, except at night, during meals and when he had to train. it was naturally that hyungwon slipped out of his clothes and into the bath in front of jooheon. 

“do you think that i will turn out to be a good king?” hyungwon asked, eyes closed relaxing in the bath. 

“ it is certain that you will, your people love you already.” jooheon runs a gentle hand through hyungwon’s hair mindlessly. 

“i’m not sure, there is nothing in me like father. i’m not strong, not honorable, i’m a coward and a liar. i cannot rule a kingdom like he does.” hyungwon sighs with furrowed eyebrows, visibly worried about his and his kingdom’s future. 

jooheon’s features hardened with the prince’s words, “ you’re unbelievable, not a coward nor are you a liar, i like to say you have your secrets, you have your own personal life just like everyone else does. you are one of the most respectful people i know and you do well during crises. you will not rule like your father considering you are indeed nothing like him. you will rule our kingdom with a velvet glove for you are gentle and kind. you will be a great king, my dear.” 

hyungwon stared at jooheon throughout his word with glossy eyes and something stuck in his throat. the knight crouched to face hyungwon and with a hand at the back of his head, stuck his forehead to the prince’s, and closing his eyes he whispered.

“no matter what happens, my prince, i swear i will stay with you.” 

warmth filled hyungwon in the form of jooheon’s words, growing like a flower through his veins and through his skin, making him almost sick with all the fondness he had for the man standing in front of him. 

now clean and dressed, sitting slouched at the end of his grand bed, hyungwon was begging for more out of jooheon, more warmth, more affection, more of him wholly. he missed him when he wasn’t there and he missed him when he was there. all he wanted was for jooheon to be his, to fill him with words of kindness everyday, to make his skin tingle under the gentle touches of his rough fingertips, to passionately kiss him until they fall asleep, but one can’t always get what they want, not when one is the prince of a growing kingdom, and the other is a mere soldier in shining armour. when jooheon turned to leave for the night, out of the hope he gained by daydreaming, hyungwon asked, as an act of pure and deliberate carelessness: 

“please, hold me… just for tonight. stay here with me. i beg of you, please stay.” 

and so, jooheon laid next to hyungwon for the night, holding him tight under the thick covers of his royal bed. whispering sweet nothings into the prince’s ears as he fiddled with the knights hair. it was forbidden, their little secret. but in this moment nothing was wrong with what they were doing, just the two of them taking in each other’s presence, finally being themselves with nothing to be scared of until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! please let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated !!! 
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/luvwons/)  
> [ curiouscat ](http://curiouscat.me/luvwons)


End file.
